


en haut, en bas, ensemble (prince AU #2)

by eliottamoureux



Series: tumblr drabbles/prompt fills [20]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: (spoiler alert: it ends up being v requited !!), M/M, bb lucas starting to pine, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottamoureux/pseuds/eliottamoureux
Summary: Hands brushing unexpectedly; &You caught me doing something dangerous and flipped out
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: tumblr drabbles/prompt fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	en haut, en bas, ensemble (prince AU #2)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a prompt fill on tumblr! [you can read it there by clicking this link!!](https://eliottamoureux.tumblr.com/post/188325257617/8-because-hands-49)

Eliott has grown. 

He’s always been the taller of the two of them, always having the slightest bit of height on Lucas. But they’re older, now— Eliott is a teenager, no less— and one of the ways that Eliott’s body has decided to express that fact is to grow ten centimetres in a matter of months. Lucas takes back all of his complaints about Eliott being a centimetre or two taller. This new, taller Eliott looks like an entirely different person, a lanky-limbed teenager, rather than a bright-faced child.

Then, a boy. But now? A prince.

It didn’t really occur to Lucas much before. Sure, they were and are both princes. But, at eleven— or _nearly-twelve_, as Lucas likes to tell everyone who asks his age— he’s starting to learn about the position his best friend is fated to fill. And now Eliott’s starting to look the part. Lucas’ stomach lurches at the thought— he doesn’t know much about being a prince, and then eventually, a king— but he knows that it’s a lot of work. He knows that, as much as he loves his uncle, and as much as he loves Eliott’s father, kings aren’t very much fun. He wants to keep having fun with Eliott, and he’s scared that he won’t be able to. With kingship comes a marriage, comes a _queen_, and that makes Lucas upset for a reason he cannot place.

If he doesn’t have Eliott, he’ll be all alone.

“Lucas,” He jolts at Eliott’s voice, jolts again at the way Eliott brushes the back of his hand against Lucas’, before hooking their pinky fingers together. He swings their now-connected hands gently as they walk along the forest path. “What are you thinking about?”

“Ah,” He tries to focus on the world around him, rather than the fact that even a touch as gentle as this from Eliott has quieted his mind almost entirely. “Nothing.” It’s not a complete lie— not in this moment, at least. 

Eliott’s brows furrow. “You were staring off somewhere far, though.” He says it as if it’s some sort of argument point. “You always do that when you’re thinking of something that’s troubling you.” Lucas ducks his head down at the thought of Eliott noticing something that he always does, at the thought of Eliott noticing him. 

The feeling is… new, to say the least. He’s known Eliott longer than almost everyone else, but the way his chest flutters when Eliott looks at him, the way his cheeks warm when Eliott says something nice— it’s foreign, strange, _far_ too strange for Lucas’ liking, thank you very much—

“Do I?” He asks, because that’s not something he’s even been aware of before.

“Yes, always.” The conviction with which Eliott says so only makes Lucas’ cheeks warm even more. It may be early autumn, but his face feels as if it’s on fire as they walk, now hand-in-hand. They walk in silence, for a few moments, the only sound coming from the birds sitting high in the trees somewhere.“You don’t have to tell me,” Eliott says then, his voice quiet, “But you can if you want to.” Lucas knows what that means. He knows that that’s an_ I want to know, it’s an I want you to be honest with me. _And he can’t not be honest with Eliott, because they tell each other everything.

“I was just thinking about you,” Lucas starts, his words slow and clunky, thinking out every single one. “And about us. We’re getting older, and it scares me.”

“Why?” Eliott asks, and Lucas’ stomach lurches again, bringing his thoughts from before back into his head._ I don’t want you to stop being my friend, I don’t want to grow up, I don’t want to grow apart—_

“Because you’ll be king, one day.” Eliott’s expression only grows more confused, and Lucas’ chest aches at the way the sun shines through the tree branches, making a crown of light in Eliott’s hair. As if the universe is reminding him of what’s to come. “Because I want us to always be like this.” _I want things to stay simple, I want to be able to hold your hand, always. _“I want us to have this, forever.” He lifts their joined hands up, but that’s not all he means by this. This, the way their hands fit together;_ this,_ the way Eliott is the only one he feels like he doesn’t have to his himself from; this, the way everything is easy, when they’re together.

“Lucas,” Eliott stops, and Lucas doesn’t realize that he’s been staring at the forest floor until he turns his gaze upward, having to look _up_ at Eliott. “There will always be an ‘us,’ if you want there to be.” The steadiness of Eliott’s gaze makes Lucas feel frozen in place, the gentle way he brushes his thumb over Lucas’ feel intimate, somehow, as if they haven’t done it hundreds of times. “Nothing is more important to me than you.” Eliott has always been better at showing affection than Lucas, he’s always been better at stringing the right words together. This moment is no exception.

“Nothing?” Lucas asks, because he can’t quite believe it.

“Nothing even comes close.” How Eliott can say such things without hesitation, without even thinking twice, Lucas will never know. He says _nothing is more important to me than you_ with the same ease as if he had said_ the weather is nice out today_. “We’ll grow, and we’ll change, but I’ll never not want you by my side.” And Lucas believes him. He would believe anything that Eliott told him— not because he’s easily convinced, but because Eliott is always honest with him.

“How do you know that?” When Lucas’ voice comes out next, it’s quiet, shaky. He tries to make his voice clear, thinks of Eliott when he does.

It’s times like these, when Lucas is glad that he’s not the king-to-be.

“I just… do.” The moments in which Eliott is hesitant are some of Lucas’ favourites. It shows that, underneath all of his vocal coaching, all of his speeches– both practice and real— he’s just a boy, that they’re both just boys, underneath it all. “It’s one of the big truths of my life, I can feel it. I’ll get older, I’ll be king one day, and I’ll have you next to me, always. Each is just as true as the next.” Eliott looks right at him, then, and Lucas’ chest feels fit to burst. He thinks of them, older, and still just like this. He aches for it. “Do you trust me?”

“I do.” He says, without thinking, without having to. “Of course I trust you.”

“Good.” Eliott’s smile is barely there, more a slight quirking upward of his lips, but Lucas notices it. He notices it every time. “I trust you, too.”

They walk for another short while, deeper into the woods. They’ve walked this path a dozen times now, at least. Even when they’re apart, Lucas will sometimes walk this path by himself, and think of Eliott. They always stop once they reach the clearing, and today is no exception. 

This time, though, Eliott reaches up, grabbing onto a branch— on that he could never reach before— hoisting himself up onto a branch. He pulls himself up onto the next, and then the next, and Lucas can only watch.

“Eliott,” he says, quietly, before repeating “Eliott!” again, louder. “Be careful!” Although it seems that this new height has brought a strange sort of grace with it. Leave it to Eliott to have graceful growth spurts— Lucas has been tripping over his own feet for months now, even though he’s only grown a centimetre or two. 

In reality, Eliott can’t be that far up. Lucas knows that the trees aren’t that tall— but his stomach flips every time Eliott reaches another branch. It flips because all he can do is watch, because if Eliott gets stuck, or if something happens, there’s no way for Lucas to reach him. He even tries, reaches his fingers up to the lowest branch, resents how short his arms are. Eliott looks down at him once he sits himself on a branch, seemingly content with how high he’s climbed. He’s smiling one moment, and then his face falls when he sees Lucas, sees how worried he is.

“Eliott, please—” and then something cracks, and Eliott tumbles over backward. “Eliott!” Lucas cries. He grabs at the tree, trying desperately to get enough of a hold to climb up to help Eliott where he’s perched precariously on a branch. His heart is pounding, and he can’t stop Eliott falling, Eliott _breaking_— 

But then he’s upright again.

And then he’s hopping down, descending from branch to branch. His feet make a dull thud as they hit the forest floor, and then Lucas is pulling him into a hug before he can think about it, his face pressed into Eliott’s chest.

“You _scared_ me.” Lucas pulls back, looks Eliott right in the eyes to make sure that he’s genuinely alright. Eliott looks right back at him, his expression surprised. Lucas pulls Eliott back toward him, and he feels one of Eliott’s hands on his head, fingers threading through his hair. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Eliott murmurs. They stay like that for a while, breathing together. Lucas calms down as he counts the beats of Eliott’s heart, thumping steadily on.

“I know, I just—” Lucas wants to say a million different things, but most of them come back to_ don’t go where I can’t follow._ “Eliott, gods, I’m so glad you’re safe.” If he cries into Eliott’s shoulder as they stand alone in the forest, no one has to know.

“I am, I’m okay.” Eliott says, and he clutches just a little bit harder at Lucas’ sleeves, almost as if to drive his point home. “I won’t do that again.” And his voice is so soft, so sincere that Lucas believes it immediately, without a second thought. Part of Lucas wants to stay like that for the rest of time, held in Eliott’s arms with him whispering comforting words to him.

But it’s not realistic.

And so, he pulls away, turning from Eliott.

“Lucas?” Eliott asks, and he can see Eliott’s expression, without having to look at him. Concerned, confused. He almost walks back into Eliott’s embrace, as if nothing has happened. But instead he bends down, picking a few of the wildflowers that litter the forest floor.

“Tell me a story?” Lucas asks, turning back to face Eliott. He’s barely woven the flowers together, blue and green in the sunlight, and he already knows that it will look beautiful perched atop Eliott’s head. The moment has softened once more, things settling into the easy companionship that Lucas hopes they’ll always have. Eliott’s face settles, relaxed yet determined, as he weaves a tale to tell.


End file.
